1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module, and particularly relates to a solar cell module including a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cell modules configured to convert sun light into electric power and to obtain the power have been widely used in recent years. In solar cell module 1 shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, a peripheral edge of solar cell panel 10 including solar cells 11 is installed in metal frame 20 made of a metal such as an aluminum material, for the purpose of bearing various environmental loads such as a snow load and a wind pressure.
Since such solar cell module 1 ensures the strength thereof by using not only a front surface member but also frame 20, it is not necessary to make front surface member 12 thicker along with size increase in solar cell module 1, and thus is possible to suppress an increase of the weight of solar cell module 1. Further, since front surface member 12 can be made thinner, there is an advantage that an amount of light transmitted through front surface member 12 is increased to enhance power generation efficiency.
Frame 20 described above is provided with fitting portions 22 configured to support the peripheral edge of solar cell panel 10. The peripheral edge of solar cell panel 10 is fitted in groove-shaped fitting portions 22. In addition, to ensure watertightness between solar cell panel 10 and frame 20 supporting solar cell panel 10, there is proposed end face sealing member 40 which is a packing placed between panel 10 and frame 20 and made of a polypropylene based or polystyrene based elastomer resin (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-153010, for example). End face sealing member 40 covering the peripheral edge of solar cell panel 10 is fitted in fitting portions 22 of frame 20.
Solar cell panel 10 includes solar cells 11 which are electrically connected to one another by interconnection members (not shown) made of a conductive material such as a copper foil. As shown in FIG. 11, solar cells 11 are sealed between front surface member 12 made of translucent or transparent glass or the like and back surface member 13 made of a weather resistant film or the like, by using sealing material 14 such as EVA (ethylene vinylacetate) having excellent weather resistance and moisture resistance.